


Drabble 6

by walking_travesty



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: One Direction (Band), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Liam is pretty much Mr.Whisper if that isn't clear, M/M, Sense8 AU, clusters, kind of, sensate, sensates - Freeform, sense8 crossover, zouis-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis are sensates running for their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 6

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished watching Sense8 and got inspired to make a little drabble for it~  
> If you haven't seen it then I am very sorry because this is probably going to be very confusing. I tried to explain the best I could.  
> Enjoy.

 

“C’mon, Louis!” Zayn huffs, speeding down the deserted alleyway. Louis struggles to keep up, heart pounding in his head.

“You can’t run.” A clear voice answers in his head. Louis shakes his head, vision blurry as Zayn’s slender figure grows smaller and smaller. Louis stops; breath ragged as he leans against the cold brick wall. “You can’t escape me.” The voice whispers.

“Get the fuck out of my head!” Louis screams, thudding his head against the wall, body aching. He closes his eyes, the image of a deserted street appears. There’s a figure walking towards him, eyes fixated on him. Louis backs away, the image of the alleyway coming back to him. He starts running again, tripping as he turns a random corner. A hand grabs in shoulder, the touch making an unsettled feeling in his stomach.

“Stop running, Louis, I know where you are,” The voice comments, “I know what you’re thinking, I know you.” Louis breathes out heavily, eyes finally settling on the man.

“Liam, please, j-just let me go.” Louis tries to reason, fear overtaking him. He was going to die if he didn’t figure something out. “It doesn’t have to be like this.” Liam clicks his tongue, a condescending smile forming on his lips. His hand curls onto Louis’ shoulder, gripping a little too tightly.

“What was I supposed to do? It was me or – all of you.” He says, tilting his head, “You didn’t think that I would choose any of you, right?” He laughs.

“Louis, run, now.” Zayn huffs beside him, looking between the two of them.

“He knows where I am, and if he knows where I am, I’ll just lead him straight to you.” Louis huffs, eyes watching Zayn closely.

“Oh, is that Zaynie you’re talking to? Tell him I said hi.” Liam asks, chuckling lightly. He backs away from Louis, the environment around theming changing to the back of a van.

“W-What happened to you? Y-You were in this with us, we treated you like a brother and-“

“-Enough!” Liam yells, tone booming in the silence of the alleyway, “That was the past, Lou, this is the present – things have changed and I have to look out for myself.” There’s a pained look in his eyes, but it’s soon replaced with arrogance.

“Louis. _Run_. They already got Niall and Harry; we’re the only two left.” Zayn whispers next to him, grabbing his hand. Louis looks into his eyes, tears forming in his own. “I need you; please don’t do this to me.” Zayn pleads, putting his forehead against Louis’.

Louis is shaking, his right hand reaching into his pocket. He pulls out a gun, the sleek, black metal gleaming in the moonlight.

“Save yourself; there’s no point in trying to save me.” Louis admits, pushing Zayn away. Zayn looks confused for a moment before his gaze drops to the gun in his hand.

“Don’t do it, Louis,” Liam warns in his head.

“Oh my god, please, Louis, don’t.” Zayn pleads, kissing both of Louis’ cheeks. “I-I’m coming back for you, I-I’m running right-“

“-Stay where you are, Zayn, it’s too late for me.” Louis cries, putting the muzzle of the gun under his chin. “I love you – I love you so much, Zayn.” He cries again.

“Then don’t leave me like this, please, I have no one else, please don’t do it.” Zayn sobs, falling to his knees.

“Louis, don’t.” Liam says behind him, voice echoing off of the walls of the alley.

“Run, Zayn, run far away from here – don’t come looking for me.” Louis cries. When it happens it feels like Zayn’s skull is splitting in half.

“Fucking Christ,” Zayn groans, putting his head into his hands. The pain is nearly unbearable as Zayn crumples to the ground. When he opens his eyes he’s met with Louis’ lifeless body, blood pooling around his head. “Oh my god.” Zayn nearly screams as he scrambles to his knees, eye sight fuzzy. When his eyes focus again, he’s in the same empty alleyway as he was before.

“No, no, no, no, no,-“ Zayn repeats under his breath. His chest constricts as he brings his knees to his chest, the emptiness he felt around him deafening. “I-I can’t feel him, I-I can’t feel him, I-“

“-I know, I can’t either.” A voice says next to Zayn. Zayn is startled, but calms down when he realizes who it is.

“Harry, I thought you were dead.” Zayn cries, sitting next to Harry. Harry looks over from where he’s lying on the surgical table, limbs restrained.

“They had me unconscious; I couldn’t contact you or the others.” Harry comments; putting his arm around Zayn’s shoulders. Zayn thuds his head against the brick wall of the alleyway, looking over at Harry. “But I woke up when I felt it; it’s the most painful thing I’ve ever felt in my life”

“H-He killed himself to save me; H-He gave his _life_ for me, Harry.” Harry grabs his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Because he knew that you could do it – he knew that you could be the one to save us all.”

“I-I don’t know what to do.” He admits, trying to keep his voice leveled.

“Well, you should start by getting the fuck away from here; Liam’s got his men in the neighborhood looking for you as we speak.”

“How do you know?”

“H-He got into my head, and now I can get into his.” Harry says. He suddenly grabs Zayn’s arm, a panicked look on his face. “You need to go – _right now_.”

“Why?”

“Because Liam’s here and he has a message for you.” Harry breathes, discomfort evident on his expression.

“W-What is it?”

“Run if you know what’s good for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments (good and bad) are welcomed  
> kudos are appreciated~  
> tumblr: lilo-loser


End file.
